


Lokasenna- No senna!

by Duras1989



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duras1989/pseuds/Duras1989
Summary: “We will keep to the old ways in the shadows, and practice the Christian ways in the daytime. If this is the worn decision then one of the two gods will come to punish us and then we will choose one, if nothing happens then we made a good choice.” The choice was made, in another timeline the Kunkles chose to abandon the old ways and from Vikings they would become witchunters, this is a world where they chose differently.





	1. Chapter 1

Lokasenna- No senna!

Prologue.

It was of the moments that would forever shape the know world, like Paris and the apple, Gunther ‘Odin’s mind’ , chieftain of the Kunkle clan had to make a serious decision.

The Christians had conquered most of the world, all of Europa now bowed to the cross, their distant kin in the Baltic sea still held the old ways, but Gunther knew that it would not last.

Gunther could see that it was time to choose, the old ways or the new. The old ways would mean they would be alone, but the new ways took away their freedom and made them no better than slaves.  
But what could you expect from a faith from slaves?

There was also the fact that it would make then an enemy of all of the witches. The dark ones that haunted the villages, the wood witches that stayed in their huts, even the smiling witches called so because unless you provoke them, they were good friends and neighbors.

 

The decision was a hard one, so hard that originally his father was supposed to make it, but his father feeling his age decided to retire and name Gunther as the new acting chieftain.

And Gunther was not called ‘Odin’s mind’ for nothing, so he made not the best decision, but the wisest decision.

“We will keep to the old ways in the shadows, and practice the Christian ways in the daytime. If this is the worn decision then one of the two gods will come to punish us and then we will choose one, if nothing happens then we made a good choice.” The choice was made, in another timeline the Kunkles chose to abandon the old ways and from Vikings they would become witchunters, this is a world where they chose differently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
“You’re a witch?” Harvey said to his girlfriend, what else could he possibly answer, but with that? Just to make sure that he heard her right.

“Yes. And tonight is my dark baptism. It’s where I leave my girlhood behind and become a woman, after that…tomorrow I am supposed to cut all ties with the mortal world…with you, Susie and Roz…it’s…there are so many delicious things in the magical world, but the one thing that I would never give up is you and my friends.” Sabrina said, almost repeating what she told him before.

The young half-witch looked at her boyfriend with nervousness in her eyes. Hoping for the best, but expecting the worst.

“Brina…do you want to be with me or not?” Harvey finally asked.

“Of course I do!”

“But your faith forbids it?”

“Y-yeah, kind of.”

 

“But…if you are a half witch, then how? I mean doesn’t that mean that….you know one of your parents was not a witch?”

“Yeah. My mother, and…I don’t know, I guess…they manage to find a way.”

At that Harvey grabbed her face and gave her forehead a kiss, before enveloping her in a tight hug.

“Oh Brina…always so passionate…so unstoppable. And you always so stubborn about it that you sometimes can’t see past the edge of your nose. If your parents were allowed, then it means we can do the same.” Harvey said and at that the tears fell freely from Sabrina’s face as she embraced her boyfriend as well.

“I hope so Harvey, I keep using the same argument with my aunts, but aunt Z keeps saying the path of light or of night, not both….I just…I just…”

“You’ll find a way Brina, you always do.”

“Are you really okay? I mean with me being a half-witch?” Sabrina asked, breaking the embrace and looking Harvey in the eyes.

“Honestly I always felt that there was something different about you, something that made you special from all the other girls. I was not expecting this though. I love you Sabrina, I always have and I always will.”

“Is that enough? My coven will fight us, your family might reject you.”

“We are together for our sake, not for theirs. Besides, you with your blonde hair, will of fire and strength unbound? When have you ever backed down from a fight Brina? When have you ever lost one? Why, when I see the thunder in your eyes I picture you atop a winged wolf, leading the Valkyries to slay Surtur and his giant army.” 

“You dork.” Sabrina said and they shared a deep kiss.

“Just let me know when you are going to cast a spell. I only heard about the ancient magic, never witnessed it myself, I’d like to see.” Harvey said earnestly and the two shared what precious hours they could before it was time for them to part and prepare for the party and for her baptism.

xxxxxxxxxx.

Ambrose opened the door to the Spellman house and was surprised by what he saw.

“So when’s the comic book convention?” Ambrose asked Harvey as the young man stepped forward, he was decked out from head to toe in chainmail armor, old style shoes, a helmet on his head, a sword on his belt and a round shield on his back.

“Oh it came and passed, but I figured why waste a good armor?” Harvey said, before Sabrina appeared in her white dress and the young man was left speechless.

“You should be careful now Sabrina, he looks like he’s ready to kidnap you to his castle so he could ravage you as his right of ‘prima nocta’.” Ambrose teased the now blushing couple.

“I am kidding, really you’re a good bloke mate…and I mean it…not many like you…not a lot of mortals.” Ambrose said and gave a subtle eye gesture to Sabrina, signaling that he knew that Sabrina told Harvey in the woods.

“Thank you, it’s good to know that I have the approval of a member of her family.” Harvey said and the two shook hands before leaving.

xxxxxx.

The party seemed to be over in a flash, and before they knew it Harvey and Sabrina were at the edge of the Greendale woods.

“Where will it be held?”

“Deep inside, at that rock altar near the river.”

“Yes…I know of that place…a place where much blood has been spilled, the animals stay clear of it...will you be allright? Do you want me to come with you?”

“I’d like that, but the whole place will be protected by a wall of hellfire, you won’t be able to cross. Also, the coven…won’t want you there.”

“A wall of fire!” Harvey said and Sabrina saw that his eyes lit when he mentioned that.

“Can you show me? Please?” Harvey said with that puppy dog look on his face, and how could Sabrina say no to that?

When they reached the bleu flames Harvey’s eyes lit up at the sight.

“Brunhilda…Siegfried..just like in the sagas.” Harvey said and then looked at Sabrina.

“Whatever happens from here on, be it good or bad, know that I will be by your side, for that is the only place that I want to be.” Harvey said and the two shared as kiss before Sabrina passed the wall of fire.

They shared a longing gaze between the flames before she vanished into the darkness.

The moment she was gone Harvey climbed up the nearest tree and took out a night vision telescope.

“For defying him, Odin cursed Brunhilda to be trapped behind a wall of fire, only true love could set her free.” Harvey narrated as she followed Sabrina’s form in the forest until he can see her no more.

About 20 minutes latter he heard Sabrina shout something from the distance,

That was all he needed, it was clear that there was a fight to be picked.

“And Siegfried braved the flames for his love!” Harvey said and mustering all of his courage, he threw himself above the 4 meter high wall of flames, missing it barely.

Once he touched the ground he rolled away to cushion the impact, his head hit a hard rock and it would have killed him if not for the helmet.

Regaining his wits quickly, from the training of his clan, Harvey rushed to the right of where he heard Sabrina’s screams.

Remembering the training of the shield maidens and the old earls, he knew that if he rushed forward he’d be cut to piece, so what was needed was not the might of Baldur or Freya, but the cunning of Loki.

Looking towards the direction of a noise, Harvey could see Sabrina rushing out of the woods, with a large group of people hot on her trail.

At that Harvey quickly pulled out a green war horn.

He blew it with all his might!

 

xxxxxxxxxxx

“An intruder!” Blackwood bellowed out as he heard the sound of a horn coming from the place of the dark baptism. The coven paused in their pursuit, so did the Spellman girl for a moment, before she bolted away from that.

“Leave her! We know where she’ll be tomorrow!” Blackwood said as he head a second horn blow, this one more in the distance than the last.

The Church of Night ran back to the sound of the horn and found nothing in the site.

“Footprints!” one of the Weird sisters said and the followed them until they ended in the shallow river, crossing it to the other side, they did find another fresh footprint on the other bank but the trail stopped cold there.  
But it didn’t mean that their quarry had was not near.  
xxxxxxxx

From atop his tree, Harvey looked down on the coven of witches that were looking for him.

He had used two of the oldest trick in the book. He ran into the river, left a few footprints on the other bank, then crossed back upstream, and then found a nice big tree on the bank, he used his shield to step on it so as to not leave a footprint when the climbed the tree, then pulled the shield up and now he was making himself scarce in the upper top of the three.

Eventually the coven gave up after not finding a trace, but a few of them where under his tree now. 

“There’s something up there.” He heard a voice say from bellow.

Thinking quickly, Harvey immediately formed his hands into a special shape and blew inside.

“It’s just an owl.” Harvey heard an angry voice say as then the witches and warlocks walked away from his tree and the river.

Climbing slowly from there, Harvey shadowed his pursuers, another old trick was that you kept to your foes tail, that way no matter where they went, you were safe, well safer than before.  
He followed them until they came to Sabrina’s house, just as the sun was starting to rise over the horizon.

He heard how Sabrina’s cousin threatened them with death from fire if they entered the grounds without permission, their leader said that she had to sign the book or there will be consequences before departing.

After he left Harvey took a moment to catch his breath. He walked to the back of the house, where he threw stones at Sabrina’s window.

She opened it an immediately jumped out of it, and floated like a snowflake to the ground.

Harvey was stunned at this display of magic, this was his first time seeing something like this.

“Valkyrie.” He muttered under his breath as Sabrina ran to him and hugged him like crazy.

“You…you were in the forest. With the horn...the blue flames.. you crossed them!” Sabrina said, her voice had a tinge of awe in it, surprise at what her mortal boyfriend did.

“I..I climbed into a tree and jumped over them…I...I’m sorry...I know that I’m not much and that I didn’t make a difference, but…but I just could not let you face whatever it was there alone…sorry….” Harvey said, apologizing for sounding like he thought that Sabrina was someone who needed saving, when it truth she handled herself better than he did.

“Not making a difference? Harvey, you gave me time to lose them and kept them away for half the night, what you did was amazing!” Sabrina said and kissed him fully on the lips.

“I almost tripped and fell, but your horn blast distracted them enough for me to recover and run away.”

“Hey, that’s me..blower of horns and catcher of you whenever your about to trip Brina.” Harvey said, referencing two night ago, when he caught her on her house’s stairway.

“And you’ll always be there to catch me Harvey?”

“Always.” He said and the two kissed each other once more.

They stayed like that until it was time for Sabrina to return to the house for breakfast.

“See you at school Harvey.” Sabrina said to her boyfriend before floating back to the room and then going down for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2.

She was ready to slit her throat so the other 13 could feast on her body, and survive the harsh winter ,when they came.

They broke open the door and rushed in so swiftly that for a moment Freya swore that they were avenging angels of the false god, sent here to smite them.

Bound and gagged they where then moved deep in the woods, deeper than where even witches dared thread and…and then they were not hanged or tortured for information.

They were taken into a long house, one that Freya could tell was in decent condition, properly thatched roof and with a big furnace in the middle that kept the witches warm.

A pair of guards was always in the room with them watching them and armed with not just muskets, but also strange long daggers with short handles, that were of the same length as the pommel.

But the confusion quickly was forgotten when a bit pot of soup arrived.

It was tripe soup with garlic and cream, one of Freya’s favorites. The starving witches quickly devoured the soup and bread and upon taking a break to breath from her food, Freya saw that something even stranger.

“You are also eating the soup.”

The youngest of the two guards, probably the son of the other raised his head and looked at her.

“And?”

“You…you feed your victims the same food as you eat?”

“Victims? Your hostages, and of course we feed you the same food we eat.”

“Why?” She asked.

“Today you are our prisoners, tomorrow we may be yours. That’s why.” The younger one replied.

“T-tomorrow?” Freya asked as the spark of hope flower inside her body, the other 13 witches stopped eating and starred at the boy in shock.

“Or whenever we get the ransom from your chieftain.”

“Ransom? But aren’t you here to kill us?”

“And what would that get us? A blood feud and nothing more. No, we’ll ransom you to your tribe. The villagers hired us to vanquish you, so we fulfilled our contract. Also, if we killed you today, then the villagers have to reason to pay us again tomorrow.” The older man said.

“Wars make us rich, victory and peace is not so good for our clan.” The youngest replied.

“You are all very strange witchunters.” Freya said.

“Witchunters? Why do you call us that? Is that the name of some big company in the new world?” The youngest asked.

“No…that is what we call those that hunt us.”

At that the two’s eyes went wide in astonishment.

The younger one moved until he was a foot away from Freya and asked:

“You are witches? It…is it true what they say? That you can look into a deep well and see the future, that you can make a shirt which no sword or arrow can pierce, that you can chant a geass that will make that suffers from drunkenness sober once more?” The one Freya’s age asked and the young witch was astonished to see that in his eyes was unbridled enthusiasm, like a child’s eyes when looking at an un opened present.

At that Freya could not help but give a smile and a small giggle as she replied with:

“Not quite. To see the future we find the last apple in an apple tree that is at the end of an orchard and we take a bite, we can make enchanted clothing, but for battle it’s much easier to put a protection spell on someone, and for drunkenness there is a potion that cures that, you can even mix it with spirits as a bait for the drunkard.” She replied.

The boy, no the man her age looked at her with wonder in his eyes.

“What’s your name?”

“Freya.”

“Freya! That’s the name of the goddess of love and beauty, the name fits you.” He said and despite being kidnapped and held prisoner by him and his kin, Freya blushed a bit at that. His puppy like smile was just to hard to resist.

“You said ransom, right. You’ll share it with us.” Freya said all of a sudden.

“Why?” The older one asked.

“Cause then we won’t be your hostages, we’ll be partners in crime. And mercenaries like yourselves prefer allies of foes, correct?”

The two laughed at that.

“Freya! What are you doing?” The oldest witch and head of their group said in outrage.

“Making allies, our coven abandoned us and left us in the cabin as a sacrificial lamb for the villagers wrath. Blood demands blood and I am making arrangements for that!”

“These men are mortals!”

“Does not mean they aren’t deadly.”

“The dark lord will punish you for allying yourself with worshippers of the false god!”

“Tell your dark lord to get in line. We’ve pillaged many churches, the Cristian god take’s precedence when it comes to vengeance on our tribe.” The older one said, this made the trapped women look at him with shock in their eyes.

“T-that…that is the old tongue…the language of the birds…you…what are you people?” The older witch said, while Freya moved closer and leaned into the embrace of the younger man, who put his arm around her shoulder and asked her is she had a husband.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Present day Greendale.xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The breakfast table was silent as Sabrina made her way down and looked at her Aunt Zelda who was silent and covering her face with the morning paper.

“Are you really gonna give me the silent treatment all day now?”

“Really Sabrina? Out of all the stunts you pulled! Forsaking your baptism! I’ve never been so humiliated all my life and of all nights to do so, it was when an intruder entered our sacred land! You could have been killed by whoever was in the woods!” Zelda said in despair.

“Have to agree with my sister love. I’d have rather you been with your mortal friends safe and sound that be there than night. Whoever managed to pierce the blue flame wall, it’s not some that you’d want to be alone with, who knows what he’d do to you.” Hilda added.

“Harvey would probably buy me a milkshake and then make out with me in the booth and I’d pretend I didn’t notice how he keeps sneaking looks at my ass, legs and chest.” Sabrina thought and hid her smile by taking a sip of morning coffee.

“What was I supposed to do? You said our religion is all about free will, and then Blackwood told me that I was supposed to obey the Dark Lord without question! What if he asked me to do something like…I don’t know burn down Baxter High or hurt Harvey or like that.”

“Again with the mortal boy of your Brina. When will this silly infatuation of yours stop?”

“It’s not some silly infatuation Aunt Zelda…also Harvey and I have taken things to the next step.” Sabrina said, stunning the Spellman clan. Even Ambrose and Salem looked at her with surprise in their eyes. Ambrose raised an eyebrow at that.

“You…you defiled yourself with the mortal! And before your baptism!”

“No aunty! Harvey and I haven’t done that! I…I told him I’m a half-witch.”

Silence reigned at that.

“And… what happened then?” Hilda asked before Zelda could start one of her shouting matches.

“I told Harvey that after my baptism that I could not be with mortals anymore. He was shocked for a moment, then he asked why? He said that since one of my parents was a mortal, it meant that we could be together, that we just had to do what they did.” Sabrina said with a smug smirk. That did make Hilda smile up to her ears, Ambrose gave her a cheeky grin and Zelda felt a headache coming on.

“Your parents got permission from the dark lord himself Sabrina. I know the boy thinks he cares for you, but would he really brave hellfire itself for your sake?” Zelda asked irritated at this development.

“He already did it last night. After all, who do you think was the horn blower in the woods that lured them away from me?” Sabrina said with a victorious grin, then she ran of before the Spellman’s could reply and was off to school.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Eg er Sabrina Spellman.”

“Good, but lower your tone. The proper way to say it is with the lower throat, English has a higher pitch when you use it, like a soprano. Try saying it like you are singing bass.” Harvey said to her and Sabrina tried again.

“Eg er Sabrina Spellman.”

“That’s good! Keep practicing it, here’s a list of common phrases for you to practice at home.” Harvey said and scribbled on a paper.

“What?” He asked as Sabrina starred at him with a mischievous look in her eye.

“Nothing. It’s just that I am having trouble believing that my brooding artist boyfriend is really a Viking.” She said teasingly.

“Why do you say that? It’s one of the manly arts, at least that’s what my dad and grandfather keeps ramming down my throat. So does mama for that.”

“Manly arts?”

“Yeah. You know, sports, hiking, tracking, surviving in the woods, combat, painting, sculpting, poetry. My dad refused to take me on camping trips until he was satisfied with my drawing skills and my poetry ones.” Harvey said in earnest.

“Really? So you can’t be a Viking unless you can win a rap battle?”

“Yeah, that’s about right.” Harvey said and they shared a giggle.

“What other manly arts are there?”

“Well, cooking, sewing, laundry, knitting…”

“WHAT! Really?” Sabrina said in amusement.

“Yeah, my dad said that a real man knows all and when he wants something he takes it or makes it, he doesn’t ask for it. And grandpa said that you had to know all these things for when war comes.”

 

“And what of the womanly arts?” 

“Pretty much the same. Honestly I don’t know why they don’t just call them ‘the arts’.”

At that Sabrina looked at Harvey in a new light. She had often heart sexist men and even a few boys her age spit out the old ‘stay in the kitchen’ hogwash over the years. Harvey was one of the few that never said things like that, and now…now looked like he believed it a very, very different set of rules then the ones of the worshipers of the god of light.

“So…does that mean that there where warrior woman in your tribe?”

“There are some sagas about them. And grandpa told me stories of the eastern tribes, a people he said where horse masters and that their women would sometime march into war with the men, like how one out of every 3 warriors was a woman. There are a few of them in my clan’s stories, but most of them are men. Not that I don’t believe that women can’t be warriors or equal to men!” Harvey said quickly and in a small panic, but Sabrina calmed him down with hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay Harvey, I get it. So tell me more about your faith.”

“Well first of all Thor is nothing like the Marvel version.” Harvey said and Sabrina giggled at that.

“And I can’t say it’s my faith. I mean I pray to the old gods, the Cristian god, sometimes to the Buddha, but they are the stories of my ancestors and they do give me a sense of meaning, of history and legacy. My main patron is Bragi. He is the god of poets and artists, his wife is Ioun or Idun, the keeper of the golden apples of youth. Bragi is the one that gives the poets inspirations for the skalds, the old poems, and his name is whispered when your are given a second name.”

“Second name?”

“Oh a nickname…like…Richard ‘the lionhearted’. That’s a second name, the man was also of Norman stock, who were descendants of norsemen.”

“Do you have a second name?”

“Harvey ‘Grudge-bearer’. I can hold a grudge for a long time and sometimes.” Harvey said in embarrassment.

“What would be my second name?”

“Well, let’s see. The beauty, the fearless, the mighty.” Harvey said, which did make her blush.

“But, if I would have to go with one, I’d say…Sabrina ‘the kind’. Cause you always want to be friends with everyone, always fight for justice, and you always try to do what’s right… Thought Sabrina ‘the Stubborn’ and Sabrina ‘the Pighead’ are popular runner ups.”

Harvey said and received a few not so playful slaps on the arm from Sabrina. She tried to be angry, but she could not help but giggle along with him at his teasing.

The couple spent the rest of the day together. Sharing the stories of their people’s faith. Sabrina showed Harvey a few small spells, Harvey her how to copy the sounds of animals and continued to teach her the old tongue of the birds.

Then came the summons that said that Sabrina was to appear in court.

“Take this with you.” Harvey said and handed her the very same long Norse knife sword that Freya saw on the man, so many centuries ago.

“My grandfather and father said that it brings us good luck and that no Kinkel that had it has ever fallen in battle or lost a fight.”

“Thank you.” She said and the couple embraced each other and kissed. She left worried Harvey behind, he was unable to follow her to her trial.

xxxxxxxxxx

The trial was a farce, even her lawyer Mr Webster could to little against the under handed means used by Blackwood.

Though the part where she had to be searched for her witch birthmark did result in a half naked make out session with Harvey in the woods, after she asked him to help her search for it.

But after that it was down hill, frustrated and angry, she remembered how Harvey told her that in the old days, there was a particular legal move that was so very, very Viking.

“I demand a trial by combat!”

“Very well, then you will face seven demons, each of them encompassing the seven deadly virtues and since this is a mortal law trial, you will not be allowed spells.” Blackwood said, certain that she’d black down at that offer.

She didn’t.

Thankfully her opponents came one at a time. At first they thought that she was an easy prey, and just as the first demon reached out for her, Sabrina pulled out the sword that Harvey gave her and slashed off the first demon’s hand, then his throat.

What followed was a wave of blood and guts that was so brief and intense, that Sabrina hardly remembered anything about it, as she suddenly found herself on her rump, covered in blood, the dead bodies of six demons around her and a shocked coven and her aunts looking at her.

She glared at the coven and at Blackwood in particular, before she used the sword as a cane to pick herself up and sneer at the last surviving demon, who was now covering before her, to scared to attack.

"Vet du ikke hvem eg er!? Du kan ikke drepe meg! Vet du ikke hvem eg er!? Eg er Sabrina the Kind!" Eg er Sabrina the Kind!" Eg er Sabrina the Kind!"  
Sabrina shouted over and over again, until finally the last demon charged her and she impaled him in the chest, killing him.

It wasn’t that Sabrina was some hidden sword prodigy, or that Harvey had secretly showed her some non existent supreme technique. No! The simple fact was that she had a sword and her opponents came at her one at a time and unarmed. That was how much of a difference a weapon could make.

Eventually her trial ended with a deal where she would be allowed to remain in the mortal world, but she would also attend the Academy and Black Mass each Sunday.

xxxxxxx

“Keep it.” Harvey said to her, when she tried to return the short sword.

“But it’s your family heirloom Harvey.”

“Yeah it is.” Harvey said and this made Sabrina blush under the intense look that he gave her.

xxxxxxxxxx.

It was a good thing that she said yes, she remembered how Oliver warned her about the hazings and the Weird Sisters tried to pull them on her, but as soon as they approached, she showed them the sword that she kept strapped beneath her jacket.

One look at the weapon and remembering her crazed look after killing 7 demons, they backed off.

Life was good for Sabrina Spellman.

Then the following night she opened the Acheron and unleashed Batibat. And this time Harvey was in her room, having snuck up her window while her aunts were asleep.

So he too was now trapped in the dream spell


End file.
